UoHN
'Introduction' The Union of Horsefucker Nations (UoHN) is an alliance created in 4chan's board /mlp/ the 16th of March 2015, created by Kersumsos/Gemima (thread). UoHN is based around the principles of circlejerking and autism friendship, and camaraderie. Members are usually fans of the TV series for little girls My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and hail, as stated earlier, from 4chan's /mlp/ board. Diplomacy ||ODP: NAM, None, Inter/pol/||NAP: WB, None, Inter/pol/|| Military and Economic Support Pact: The Last Phoenix|| − 'Happenings/ History' − May-June 2015: Kersumsos left the alliance, leaving Yoxtopistan (Yoxer Nator) as the new leader. − − July 2nd, 2015: − − SPQR (and later Top Kike) declares war on another pony alliance "NETO". NETO had a Mutual Defense Pact with UoHN, and so the war begun. − − July 2nd-18th 2015, Top Kike War: − − At first, SPQR declared war on NETO, regardless of Top Kike. After some initial battles, the rest of Top Kike joined. During this period, the former leader of UoHN, Kersumsos, disbanded the alliance (even if he quit, he was still the "Founder") to cause confusion and concern, leaving the alliance unorganized for a short period of time. Top Kike already had a big advantage, used this confusion and overpowered military to press into UoHN. − − Shortly after the alliance was disbanded, OurTown, former officer of UoHN, created a new alliance called Crusaders, re-recruiting the unorganized members and re-establishing communication. July 18th, Peace treaty: − − Top Kike finally came to terms of peace with Crusaders. Terms by SPQR's Triumvir Lykos of SebianZed: − − 1. Crusaders must change their name back to UoHN and make this their flag -http://i.imgur.com/LMhJrnP.png Crusaders must not disband and recreate and alliance to bypass this term, the flag must stay for one month. − − 2. Yoxtopistan must post this on this thread "TOPKIKE has defeated our crusade and brought us on our knees" along with a 150 word apology to TOPKIKE for entering the war. − 3. SlavLand must admit that Azhdahagate and Wladimiria were warshielding him earlier on in the war. − − 4. UoHN (Crusaders) leadership must admit to being warmongers in this thread. − − 5. UoHN (Crusaders) must send all leaders of TOPKIKE (Assyristan (SPQR), Charra (BAMF), Sqynet (Brotherhood of Zion and Skhimm (Comintern) 10k troops and 10 manufactured goods − − During this process, Yoxer Nator, refused to accept the second term, and was destroyed by Kaleshnia until he ragequit. Svetoslav, first officer of UoHN, accepted responsability for these terms after internal discussions and debate with other UoHN members. August 3rd-September 1st 2015: − − After a recruit thread the 3rd of August and many other efforts from OurTown and Svetoslav, UoHN has been restored, hosting 31 members. October 21st 2015: Inter/pol/ asked for a proposal, an MDP for a supposed incoming war with BAMF, BoN and Boz. While it's still unclear if this is true, BAMF's coalition was preparing an attack on Inter/pol/, constripting and training in advance. Inter/pol/ had intel that to believe that they would attack to destroy their ractor hosted in Idiocracy, lead by Chillintelligence, in order to prevent them from building nuclear weapons. At the first red flag, Inter/pol/ decided to prepare for the worst by gathering allies and attempting a preemptive strike. And so UoHN joined the cause. The surprise attack worked perfectly, and the BAMF coalition couldn't react at all to retaliate that turn and suffered important losses, this boosted all of the alliances' morale, which would be very needed as for what was about to happen. October 21st- October 28th 2015: The BAMF coalition recovered quickly from the pre-emptive strike and sustained a war of attrition. Meanwhile, Inter/pol/ and its allies, incluiding UoHN, endured rather unsuccessfully numerous raids and attacks from the coalition. Inter/pol/ and its allies set their priority in supplying Chillintelligence, who was being double-tapped by very powerful foes, in an attempt to protect their reactor. If this wasn't bad enough, some of Inter/pol/'s most significant allies flaked the start of the war, such as the Wreckage Brothers, from 8chan's baneposting board. This leading to demoralization and loss of power. Even though they were heavily outnumbered, Inter/pol/ and its remaining allies, endured the forementioned war of attrition for a week. October 28th- Nuclear Battlefront and divine Rumsod's intervention: Out of nowhere, BAMF launched one of its 2 nukes to Chillintelligence, decimating about 100k soldiers out of 350k, which was followed rapidly by the double taps, leaving Inter/pol/'s most important battlefront utterly decimated. Inter/pol/ called to their remaining allies' help, which sent aid quickly aft er the attack. In less than 30 minutes, Chillintelligence rose back to 130k soldiers. Although, there was one problem. The nuke sent by Rattown , only killed 25% of Chillintelligence's army, instead of 75% due to Rumsod's shitty coding an error in the website, which was more than enough for Rumsod to remove the aid sent in order to make up for the troops that weren't accounted for in the nuclear blast, leaving Chillintelligence at 0k troops, winning the war for BAMF. October 29th 2015, 08:05pm, Disbandment: After losing the war, UoHN's current leaders OurTown, Svetoslav, Tihomir, Akiravo and Shardok (in rank order) decided that it would be best if they disbanded the alliance, as they grew bored of the game over time, ending UoHN for good. Author's note November 29th 2015: It has been my pleasure writing this over time as a previous member of UoHN, we leave the game but we keep our comrades, that is indeed, the biggest victory I've achieved during my time in >BLOC and one of the most meaningful in recent years. Friendship is Magic. Category:Alliances